It was gone
by SugaryPullIt
Summary: Imagine (Y/N) dying in infinity war(gender neutral pronouns)


Hello! This is my first xreader thing so, it's a bit rough! Sorry about that.

i hope you enjoy it though! And don't be shy to leave requests! I mostly do x male! Reader but, gender neutral is also one I could do.

thank you for reading!

 **warnings: Blood? Angst and if haven't seen infinity war yet then don't read!**

* * *

"You...should've gone for the head." Thanos gave the god of thunder a deadly smirk.

It seemed everyone's breathing stopped as the titan raised his golden globe in the air and-

-snap...

The world exploded in white as the sudden force of energy knocked (Y/N) off their feet and onto the blood spilled ground.

(E/C) eyes squeezed tightly as the prickling of leaves and rocks scrapped at their already scare ridden arms and face. Blood rushed in their ears as all sound faded into a faint roar.

The (Wing Colour) coloured wings on (Y/N)s back might as well had been sandbags with hope much they weighed them down. The once perfect feathers were either missing or misplaced and bloody. And with the pain mostly emitting from (Y/N)'s back they could tell that one wing was broken, or maybe both.

It sure as hell hurt like a bitch.

Footsteps rushed by (Y/N)s throbbing form. All pain was momentarily forgotten as they scrambled to get back up, fearing Thanos's wrath, but the hole in their side and utter exhaustion kept them glued to the ground.

Black spots were dancing in (Y/N)s vision. They struggled to keep their eyes open as the threat of darkness seeped into their mind.

'No no no no. Stay awake...Thanos...we..we lost..?'

(Y/N) forced themselves to sit up through the pain. Arms quivered under their immense dead weight as blood pooled underneath their hands.

They slipped only once, but no one was watching.

(Y/N) sucked in a breathe as they slowly eased themselves onto a nearby tree. Arms wrapped tightly around their body to keep their wings from spreading and causing even more pain.

A gasp escaped (Y/N)s chapped lips as they shifted and bent their legs into a four position. Their head leaned back onto the tree and chest rose heavily with every struggled gasp they took.

(Y/N) squeezed both eyes closed and gritted their teeth. Sweat stuck (Y/N)'s (H/L) (H/C) coloured hair to the sides of their face and forehead.

They licked their lips and almost gagged at the taste of iron and blood.

Thor stood above Thanos with his bloody battle axe clutched in knuckle white hands. His eyes unseeing and unbelieving at the sight of Thanos's hand.

The glove was broken.

(Y/N)it's (E/C) coloured eyes widened and breath hitched.

"What did you do?!" Thor shouted at the unresponsive titan. The huge dark eyes blinked. His head slowly tilted to give Thor a small stare before focusing on the glove again.

The god growled "What did you do?" and shook his axe for emphasis.

No one spoke for some time. The air was thick and sounds of soft breathing were the only noises.

(Y/N) shifted on the ground, wincing as a shit of pain ripped through their side. They coughed and Alamos felt to need to cry as blood came up with it.

(Y/N) spat out the crimson liquid.

Thanos jerked his head towards them and stared. His once threatening eyes were lidded and showed an emotion (Y/N) couldn't identify. Pain? Regret? Surely not but...what else could it be.

But while (Y/N) was lost in thought, in the blink of an eye, Thanos opened a portal and quickly escaped.

Leaving the Avengers alone.

Thor's chest rose in panic. He turned towards the other Avengers with a wild look and swallowed slowly.

Steve stared at the god with glistening eyes.

"Where'd he go? Thor? Where did he go?" Steve pushed, taking a step towards the thunder god. Fists curled at his sides and legs quivering beneath him.

Thor stared at the Captain with a lost look. He shook his head solemnly and was about to respond when-

"Steve?"

All eyes turned towards the call.

Bucky stared down at his human arm as it slowly began to disappear. It's once healthy tan colour turned old, and grey. Disintegrating in the wind.

(Y/N) felt their heart skip a beat. Mind to shocked to notice the small fluttering feeling building up in their stomach.

Steve took a step forward towards his friend, and watched in shock, as Bucky gave the soldier one last look and collapsed into a heap of ashes.

No one spoke. Thunder rumbled in the distance, no doubt it was Thor, and the already greying sky turned a sickening yellowish green.

Cold salty tears slipped down (Y/N)s face, but no one was there to wipe them.

'And so the first one falls...

One after the other, everyone falls...'

(Y/N) watched in pain and powerless as their friends slowly disappeared.

Wanda, Sam, T'Challa, Groot, everyone...

Grey dust settled and blew into the wind.

(Y/N) almost thought they would throw up at the sight.

More tears threatened to fall, but (Y/N) held strong and quickly wiped them away.

The more time wasted on crying was less time spent trying to fix what has happened.

The fluttering feeling grew in (Y/N)s stomach.

With the last bit of strength, they had (Y/N) pulled themselves up by the bark of the tree and slowly stood on numb feet.

Even with their body screaming out in pain for them to stay down, they couldn't. After seeing all your friends die, the last thing you would want to do was sit around a mope.

They needed to fix this...

Natasha was the first one to break out of their own shock. No tears marred her porcelain face as she steadily jogged over to (Y/N).

She carefully wrapped her arms around them and helped support their journey over to Steve.

(Y/N) nodded thankfully, not trusting their voice, and carried on.

Though not even halfway between The tree and Steve, (Y/N)s body seized and they dropped.

Natasha, not expecting the sudden shift, fell down with them.

Steve and Thor turned towards the sudden noise and their hearts stopped.

(Y/N) shook as pain engulfed their whole body. Their (E/C) eyes were closed painfully and teeth clenched tightly.

Natasha sat wide-eyed by their side. Heart racing in panic and mind to scrambled to know what to do.

Steve seemed to regain movement in his legs and dashed over to the two fallen heroes. His chest thumping and mind racing at the scene.

'No no no no. They can't. No. They can't do this to them...'

Steve dropped to his knees by (Y/N)s side and gripped at their shaking arms.

"Hey hey, shhh. It's okay. It's okay...I'm here...Everything's fine. You're gonna be okay." The captain tried to soothe them, but it was all in vain...

(Y/N) kept shaking. Blood spilled out of their side and muscles clenched painfully.

The fluttering feeling engulfed their whole body and soon...they began to feel a little lighter...

"Steve!" Natasha shook the soldier's arm."They can't hear you. We need to...we need to...oh my god.." Natasha choked on a sob and brought a hand to her mouth. Tears glazed over her emotionless eyes as she stared down at (Y/N) decaying legs.

Steve's mind stopped racing at Natasha sudden stop. He looked up from (Y/N)s face and to Natasha.

The look of utter shock on her face made his hurting heart drop. Only one thought polled through his mind, and by god, he wishes it hadn't.

'They can't do this...they can't do this..'

Steve closed his tears blue eyes. A cool breeze flew through his blond hair. Particles of dust brushed by his cheek and that's what finally broke him.

The captain launched up and threw himself at the ground. Whatever he had for breakfast the morning came up fast. Tears, blood and sweat poured down his red face as choked sobs and screams erupted from his dry throat.

Natasha cried silently at the sight.

If someone so strong, so courageous, could be broken like this...then...why couldn't she?

The assassin cried and cried as her body shook out of control. Arms wrapped tightly around her aching body as she bent over and screamed at the ground.

Thor watched his two friends with sadness and looked towards the battlefield with sad eyes. This was all his fault...had he just...aimed for the damn head then...then none of this would have happened.

The god gave one choked sob and quickly blasted off into the sky.

Leaving the two broken avengers alone and grieving...

'The last one falls...

Everyone falls...'

The wind blew one last time before the rain came, and with it went one more pile of black dust...

* * *

Reviews are always welcome! I hope you enjoyed, requests are open and I hope you have a good day!


End file.
